Coffee Girl ( Arthurs crush, written with TUC)
by RoughpurpleDiamond
Summary: Arthur is sixteen and in love, this is first real crush but its so much more to him than a simple crush, A lovely blonde haired Bunny named Ariana who is 20, and the object of his affection,and possibly his true love? With the help of his friends, who are in established relationships he attempts to let the lovely coffee worker know how he feels OR will Muffy's jealousy ruin it all?
1. It started with a mocha

**Coffee Girl**

 **This story: is by  
Theultimatecombo and RoughpurpleDiamond  
**

Arthur is sixteen and in love, this is first real crush but its so much more to him than a simple crush. A lovely blonde haired Bunny namee Ariana who is 20, and the object of his affection, his desire and possibly his true love? With the help of his friends who are in established relationships he attempts to let the lovely older woman know how he feels...but a certian red head doesn't like the idea atall. Will love prevail? Is the age gap too big or will Arthur be able to conquer his fears and ask Ariana out?

Ariana is **Theultimatecombos** creation/OC and this story is written based on his idea/plot.

Buster, Sue Ellen, George and Francine feature in this story as do Muffy and Brain.

So sorry that its taken this long.

The pairings were my idea. TUC approved :)

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 _ **It started with a Mocha**_

 _The Read household, 10pm..._

I am laying in my bed. My bag is on the floor. My clothes stink and my contacts need cleaning. I didn't even bother with a shower, which is not like me at all.  
Yet..

Do I care? No...

You see between my friends, school and hobbies I have not had much time for dating actually despite my parents and younger sisters pestering Arthur Read has never actually been on a date. I have had crushes. I even kissed Sue ellen at her 12th birthday after a fun game of spin the bottle. I thought she was the "one" because we had a little crush on each other but my closest friend Francine also liked me, well she appeared she had. We held hands a few times but it was in sixth grade and her other best friend and annoying little brat Muffy kept intervening so that fizzled out.

 **Lets fast forward to junior year.**

Where are Sue ellen and francine?

Well they are both still my friends and both in relationships, with err, my friends, my best friends in fact.  
Sue ellen and Buster have been dating since, uh forever. I am sure Sue ellen would remember when they first kissed. Francine finally gave in to Georges advances at fourteen and the two of them started high school together as a couple. I must say he has been nothing but good for her. I like this Francine, she is more George-ized meaning a more laid back less bossy kind of girl.  
Enough about them, my mind is a blur a beautiful spellbound blur that is.  
and it all started over a mocha at our local coffee shop _E-Wood Espresso_

 ** _Earlier that day._**

The leaves were green and the flowers were blooming outside. It was a beautiful spring day, it appeared that way but to me, the unusual friendly Aardvark who has always been the lovable sort, I had not time for the scenery. I was actually in a bit of a funk that day.

DW had really pissed me off. Huh, but what else was new? She was always pissing me off. Her words and actions were getting in the way of my life and Mom was doing her usual "just ignore it" act. It was Kate I felt sorry for. She bore the brunt of DW's verbal bashing's and I wasn't always there to save her.

At this particular time though, I just wanted to meet up with my friends and hang out after a long drawn out day at school.

Sue Ellen was giggling with Francine when I entered the small coffee shop.

"Lets make a list of all the guys Muffy has been with" Sue ellen sighed, scanning her Smartphone. Facebook was littered with Miss Crosswires latest escapades online on Face-book.

"You know what would be shorter?" "A list of all the guys Muffy hasn't hooked up with" Francine said with a smirk.

Sue ellen giggled and Buster concurred. The bratty red head and rather feisty girl in our homeroom was often the subject of conversation. She was usually attempting to hurt someone via facebook post, nasty text or open display in the school cafeteria. The world had to know Muffy Crosswire was a force to be reckoned with. A girl who would run companies and build empires on her families fortune. Her track record of promiscuous dating had not given her the best reputation, nor had her loss of virginity at fourteen to Rattles, the Elwood City "bad boy" and cheating delinquent about ready to land himself in juvie if he wasn't careful.

Hence the conversation between Sue ellen and Francine often contained gossip about Miss Crosswire. Sometimes George would ask Francine to tone it down a bit but I guess she was hurt as her and muffy had a close friendship which dissolved quickly after she tried to kiss George in front of her last year. Buster was pursued by the slutty monkey, right in view of Sue ellen who was greatly upset. We eventually clubbed together and told her to "let it go" and for reasons we still do not know, she admitted defeat and moved on to her next conquest.

I was unaware at that time, or day that I was to be her love interest and about to meet my very own...

I took a seat beside George who handed me a ten dollar bill.

"Your turn to get the coffees" he smiled. "This is for Fran and I"

"Okay thanks" I replied. I looked over at Buster, who as usual "owed me one" but he was my best friend and I wasn't about to let a coffee lay on his conscious.

So while I watched my other best friend kiss her boyfriends ear and thank him sweetly for paying for her drink, I decided to go and grab the coffees.

"What did I miss?" I asked, taking ten dollars from Sue Ellen. She was always willing to foot the bill for her boyfriend.

"Just the usual gossip" Buster sighed. He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and asked about what our plans were for the weekend.

"Uh, not sure yet" I replied. I could smell the coffee beans and the scent was too much for me, I needed one now.

"Well my parents are away" George informed us. "If you guys all wanted to hang out"

I noticed a large blush on Sue ellens cheek and a subtle bite on Francines lip.

"Sounds perfect" They both said. Buster kissed Sue ellen affectionately. He was like a puppy dog around her. She was his little kitten. It was all very cute...I guess.

"You can cuddle up with me while I play you a song" George was using his soft words to entice Francine, who played with her pony tail.

"Well okay then" She said, kissing him.

Teenagers in love...I assumed it was only normal for them to have the urges, I just harbored no feeling for any girl in our class OR school for that matter.

I ignored the chatter of my friends for a moment and went to get our drinks.

"Right, Ill go get our mochas and be back" I grinned.

"Soy for me" Sue ellen called out. "Extra cream for me" Buster grinned.

Sighing I nodded and went to place my order at the counter.

Then I saw her.  
There she was  
In all her splendor  
Captivating glory  
A Sweet smelling blonde haired beauty with a lovely smile.

"So, what will it be?" She asked me with a wink.

I froze. Looking at those bright brown eyes captivated me and ignited this feeling inside of me.  
I had not experienced this before.

What was it?

She was a bunny with blonde hair, tied back in a pony tail. A green apron with a few coffee stains on it and a sweet smelling lip gloss covered her mouth. I imagined how it must have tasted. Wow where were my thoughts going?

"Hey hon, I have customers waiting" She gently reminded me.

"Oh" I coughed. "Four Mochas, one with cream and sprinkles", "and a non fat latte with soy please"

As she rang up the order on the till I just starred at her. I felt like a guppy fish.

Hoping she would not notice, I just placed my hands in my pockets nonchalantly and whistled.

"Well arent you the generous guy" She sweetly smiled.

"Oh uh I did not.." I was about to continue when I just decided to go with the compliment and pretend I HAD purchased the coffees so generously as the girl had thought.

"Ariana" My mind read aloud. It was printed on her shirt.

"Yeah thats me hon" She said with a wink.

"Are you um..new here?" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied, moving toward the coffee machine to grind the beans.

Someone else took to the till. A tall Aardvark with a husky voice.

"Ariana, I know you're new and all but you need to cut the chatter and pick up the pace okay?" he grunted.

"Wow, what a douche" I thought to myself.

She cringed and mouthed the words "Sorry" in my direction.

"Here's your table number, Ill bring them out to you okay hon?" She sweetly informed me.

I went bright red and nodded.

"Sure"

"It was nice uh um meeting you" I said. Wow where did that come from?

"You too" she replied with a big smile.

"Oh I'm from Indiana by the way" She managed to say out loud before the manager gave her another "Back to work" glare.

Once the coffees had arrived, my friends thanked the new girl and asked about her.

" I'm from Gary in Indiana" She replied. "You're friend and I already had a lovely conversation about it" She grinned. Her smile was like sunshine.

I gulped and looked at the ceiling. "Uh well you know, I am uh.."

"Hes a welcoming kind of guy" George interceded.

"Thanks" I smiled.

Francine raised an eye brow as the tall blonde walked away.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

I was taken a back.

"What do you mean Francine?" I asked, stirring my coffee.

"Ugh, you're weirdness around that new girl"

Sue ellen nodded her head. "Yeah you were strange"

Buster assured his girlfriend that I was apparently always that way.

"Right Francine?" He said, looking directly at her.

She scrunched up her nose. "I uh...um"

"We hang out all the time" She replied. "I don't know, sorry Arthur". "I guess I didn't notice"

"Yeah" Sue ellen added. "We probably just assumed you were upset over something"

"Its okay" I grinned.

Phew, crisis averted

For now!

I really did have some great friends.

* * *

Which brings me back to the evening.

I read my poem with the light of my cellphone hovering over it.

 _Roses are Red_  
 _Violets are Blue_  
 _You smell of fresh sunshine,_  
 _and flowers that bloom_

 _A woman of beauty traverses the fields_  
 _And reaps the crop that beauty yields_

 _My sweet Ariana, Ariana my sweet_  
 _Your song is as gracious as the birds who tweet._

 **TBC**

 **End chapter one**

 **The poem was written by The Ultimate Combo.**

 **The story has been written by me but was requested by TUC**


	2. Jealousy and Friends

**Chapter two...**

 **Jealousy**

Muffy had been awake the night before checking facebook. Arthur Read was on her mind and she was scanning his profile.

"Good, still single" she squealed to herself.

She twirled her long hair and puckered up her lips. Placing some strawberry lip gloss upon them she thought of how she was the most impressive and seductive young woman on the planet, or at least along the halls of Elwood city High school.

"He wont be able to resist me" she cooed to herself.

"Now lets see who is on his friend list..."

"WHAT?" she screeched. "Who the hell is Ariana?"

* * *

Back at Arthurs house.

I was replaying a song on my ipod. Its an old one but it seemed to fit the way I was feeling.

 _"I want you to want me"_  
 _"I need you to need me"_  
 _"Id love you to love me"_  
 _"Im begging you to beg me"_

 _"Ill Put on a brand new shirt, shine up my old black shoes_  
 _"Id come home early from work, if you say..that you love me_ "

"Woohoo" I spun around in my chair.

"She accepted my friend request" I happily cheered. Humming along to the song by a band named Cheap Trick, yeah i think that is what they were called.  
Catherine Frensky would listen to them. So they must be old.

"Arthur keep it down up there" "Kate's asleep" Dad called.

"Whoops sorry" I replied. I then looked at her pictures. She was a beautiful musician who played guitar. There were pics of her back in Indiana playing for live audiences with some guys strumming behind her.

There were a couple of pictures of her with some friends.

It was obvious she was older than me, I need not even ask that by her photos and comments.

"I guess not everyone goes to college" I said with a shrug. "Good for her"

I then dared to look at her relationship status.

There was nothing. It did not state she was in a relationship but it was not obvious that she was single either.

My profile had the option to "Ask" as did hers.

Did I dare ask?

"No" I shook my head. It was an open invasion of privacy and I barely knew the girl, err young woman.

"Its only been two weeks" I said to myself repeatedly.

"What has?" DW asked, peering in through the door.

"Go away" I grunted.

"Oh do you have a crush?" she ran up toward the computer and looked at the screen.

I quickly switched it off and looked her firmly in the eye. "That is none of your business"

She folded her arms and huffed. "As if anyone would date you" she scoffed.

"Just piss off would you?" I growled.

Just then Mom came in and asked that we both keep it down.

"DW, leave your brother alone please" She asked firmly.

My little sister rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't be getting jealous because I actually have a boyfriend" she sneered.

"Oh for the love of..."

I didn't even finish my sentence, it was not worth it.

DW was similar to Muffy in many ways. She knew what boys liked but unlike Muffy she was no promiscuous boy hungry female which was a relief to my parents.

James had liked DW for years and after a bad date with Liam at the ripe oldl age of eleven and then a supposed break up with Bud Compton after a whole two weeks, she finally decided to let the boy who had always liked her take her out to the sugar bowl. Molly was happy but I was scared...for James!

Right now however? I had other things on my mind.

 **Ariana.**

* * *

 _The next day at school_

Muffy was sauntering down toward us which caused cringes between Sue ellen and Francine. Buster sighed and George ignored her.

"Anyway Ariana said..." I was about to keep talking when the red headed Versace laden brat walked toward me.

I did not realize until then she had heard me talking about Ariana and my friends were in agreement that she was quite a cool chick.

Muffy abruptly interrupted me.

"Pfft what sort of loser works at a coffee shop full time at 20?"  
"Talk about a drop out, eww and did you see that hair?" "Does she think she is Capri?"

"Actually Muffy" Buster firmly responded. "Ariana does not look or act like Capri at all."  
"Yeah" Sue ellen said, her arms firmly wrapped around Busters waist.  
"She really doesn't give off that fake superficial impression at all." "The opposite in fact."

I smiled inwardly. I loved how loyal my friends were. They might not yet know I liked her but the girls certainly had an inkling.

Muffy scoffed and then started glaring at Francine and George. "Well come on, you two must agree."

Francine was busy letting George whisper sweet nothings into her ear against the lockers. George then stopped.

"Actually no, not at all" George replied. "She is an alternative singer, well that is her dream, similar to mine."

Francine nodded. "Yeah, maybe you should give her a chance." "She wants to hang out with us, and she wants to show us some of her lyrics." As Francine spoke she looked over at me with a sly wink.

I blushed. "Oh crap she knew." "off course Francine knew, she was a teenage girl, they always know."

Sue ellen then bit her bottom lip. "Arthur's been invited to watch her play" She beamed. I could see Muffy getting ready to explode.

"Oh well lets all roll out the red carpet for her" she spat. "Arthur" she pointed her finger in my direction. "Be careful, older girls are not like older guys..."

"Well, you'd know" Buster muttered under his breath.

Muffy just glared at my best friend. "You are all idiots, what a shame you had such potential.." she sighed, walking away toward a group of seniors including Molly and Prunella.

"Ah Sue Ellen, Francine" I hinted for them to come over toward me.

George and Buster shrugged and walked off to class.

"They smiled at each other then looked at me."

"Okay you can stop your giggling." "You know I like...her right?" I whispered.

Francine played with her silver hoop earring while Sue ellen twirled her long auburn pig tails.

"Uh yeah we do." They both replied. "Its totally obvious."

"We have been going to that coffee shop every afternoon" Francine sighed. "For the past two weeks, all you have done is ordered mocha's" "You're gonna be broke, and hockey season is coming up" she then looked at Sue ellen and they gave me that sympathetic look. "Its worth it though right?" she said with sly wink and a nudge.

"Okay so you both know" I sighed and slumped onto the floor.

Off course they knew, they were girls, teenage ones at that. Girls have this radar that lets them know when guys are attracted to another one of their own, well by own I mean gender.

"So what do I do?"

The girls both looked at each other then at me.

"Hmmm, let us figure something out." Sue ellen replied.

"Now, we know she is interested in friendship at the very least" Francine said, scanning her phone.

"I will add her to my friend list and..." she pushed a button and then gasped.

"Oh?" she looked at Sue ellen.

"Did you know Ariana was friends with Buster?"

Sue ellens eyes widened. "NO" she frowned in dismay.

I gulped. My mind then went back to last weekend...

* * *

Buster had been swiping his tablet alot that Saturday night at Georges place.

While Francine was busy making out with George, Buster was busy on facebook...

Sue Ellen was in the kitchen making something vegetarian since she did not want any pizza we had ordered.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking over with curiosity.

"Oh um nothing" He replied.

His eyes remained focused on facebook.

"What?" I gasped, glancing at a picture of Ariana holding a guitar.

"When did you become friends with her?" I growled with my arms folded.

Buster sighed and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"Pipe down buddy, I'm doing this for you." He grinned. "You'll see"

* * *

I started biting my nails in front of Sue Ellen who was angry that her boyfriend had not informed her of his friendship with the girl I admired so much.

"Oh its not what it looks like" I replied quickly. "I uh oh dammit" I face palmed myself hard.

Just the both girls narrowed their eyes at me and rose their voices..

"HE KNOWS?" they yelled.

I bit my lip.

"He must do." "Ah am I that obvious?" I grimaced.

"Well it would seem so" Sue Ellen replied with a shrug.

"Anyway we had better get to class but we will see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay" i replied. "Thanks guys and please, dont tell anyone"

They shook their heads and informed me that they wouldn't.

I closed my eyes and excused myself. I think I would miss first period this morning...

TBC


	3. Good things

**_Coffee Girl  
_** Chapter three

Don't like, please don't read.

High school fics happen to be rather popular on this fandom.  
Anonymous reviewers, use your PEN NAMES

Yes people do become friends within days, thanks to social media Arthur and Ariana had been facebook messaging each other a mere few days after Arthur first met her at the Coffee place in Elwood city.

This weekend was going to be an exciting one for Arthur. His friends would come along for moral support, plus they wanted to listen to Ariana sing and George was good on guitar.

This story was based on an idea from TUC but I take full responsibility if you do not like it.  
I dont care if you dislike it.

* * *

I dragged my feet, with my hands in my pockets and a glum look supposedly on my face.  
I walked out of school that Friday, depressive and annoyed.

It had been a week from hell. First off, Muffy was hovering around like a fly that you just could not swat, no matter how many times I tried. Even Buster tried to shoo her but she stood firm and pestered me for information on Ariana. **  
**

Why did she care so much? I know Miss Crosswire has no time for actual school itself as an education to her can be tossed away with her billions getting her into any college or corporate company she wanted, however I needed to learn and wanted to study. I also wanted some time alone to think...

Then there was Buster who tried to help me out on Wednesday which prompted Sue Ellen to snap at buster for the bad advice.  
George then scolded Francine for getting involved and both the moose and cat agreed my two best friends were being nothing but a pair of "interfering jerks".

Whats worse? I was then blamed for the arguments between the two. Francine accused me of in sighting the fight with her boyfriend and Buster huffed at me and refused to talk to me for the rest of the day because it was apparently "my fault" Sue ellen was upset with him.

I called both Buster and Francine out and they simmered down.

"Im sorry Arthur" Buster patted me on the shoulder that Thursday afternoon.

He nudged Francine. She placed her hands in her purple jacket pockets and sighed.

"Me too Arthur" "It wasn't really your fault."

I shrugged. " Its cool, I guess"

I was then given a hug by my friends. Which offered some reassurance.

"Anyway guys" I said glumly. "Im heading home" "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we cant wait" Francine smiled. "Its gonna be great" Buster added.

* * *

 **Good things**

It was then when I entered home I had a realization. Well, it may have been the facebook messages from Ariana which made me light up before the streetlights on the road did under the foggy sky.

What were good things?  
They were different for everyone.

For Kate it was the smell of fresh toast in the morning on a Saturday, when she didn't have to go to school.  
For Buster, it was a hug from Sue Ellen after an argument or a lovely whisper from her saying "I love you" " No matter what" followed by what I can only imagine would be some form of affection from Buster...  
For Francine it was a text every morning from George, even on the weekends. _"Morning beautiful" "So you forgive me?"_ She woudl reply. _"Always"_ he would text.

For me, it was when the girl you like sends you messages without you even realizing you were going to receive any.  
My mind raced and yeah I admit, my heart skipped a beat, if only a little.

"Hey Arthur, you still on for tomorrow?" " I hope so"

I ran upstairs toward my bedroom before Mom could even ask me how my day was. DW was inside on her phone plotting something, most likely.

"Hey Ariana"  
"Yes, I am" "It will be good to see you"

I gulped when I hit send and bit my lip. "I hope she did not take that the wrong way" I said aloud.

"Great" She replied. "It will be good to see you too"  
"Are your friends coming too?"

I frowned. I guess I was expecting a little too much from a girl..well woman who did not know I liked her to say "Arthur I only want you there"

"Yes, they will be there" I replied. "George is bringing his guitar" I added and hit send.

"Coolness" She responded. "I like his style"

"Anyways Arthur, I gotta go" "Its really nice meeting friendly guys like you, being new in this town it can be hard making new friends you know?"  
I could feel my cheeks grow red and I was excited again.

"Yeah it must be but I am glad we met uh I mean I am happy we're friends and that you're liking Elwood"

"Yeah" "I am" She replied. "Work is good and I get to sing so its all good" "See you tommorrow" xxxx Ariana

I gasped. XXX?

I forced myself to shrug it off. Its something everyone does, well females did anyway. I was naive and did not know much of love or relationships.  
I was about to find out though...

 **Muffys entrance...  
things were about to go from good to...not SO good.  
**

 **chapter four up soon**


End file.
